Find Your Way
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: Important rules of everyone's childhood: Don't talk to strangers, and don't stay out after dark.


**Title:** _Find Your Way_

**Pairings:** _None_

**Warnings:** _None_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Final Fantasy or this soundtrack(from Dissidia 012). Please don't sue me =)_

* * *

_"Aw, is the poor baby crying again? You should know better; No one can do my trademark kick! You'll never be a good blitzer, you have no experience and never will!"_

_"I hate you! I never want to see you again! Just leave me alone! I HATE YOU!"_

Tidus ran through the darkened streets, the bright lights of Zanarkand facing the brilliant blitzball stadium where his oh-so amazing old man was playing. The bastard had the nerve to insult him again, when he whined about not being able to do the Jecht Shot Mark III. While the seasoned blitzer smirked in his son's face, the blonde 8 year old could only scream the same mantra he'd yelled before: _I hate you._

All Tidus wanted was his parent's love, and his mom occasionally granted him it, but her care was far too shortand distant to be meaningful. The instant his old man entered the room or called her name, the woman was attached to his side, showering him with love and praise as he did to her. Tidus pretty much didn't even exist, unless Jecht took the time to turn away from his wife's kind eyes to toss a few more insults and hurtful words at the boy. Jecht never took Tidus seriously, always causing him emotional harm whenever possible. Tidus didn't know if he was just an awful child, or if he was even wanted by his parents.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a little mouse lost his way."

Tidus stopped short, glancing around him. The voice had come from in front of him, and he now heard several footsteps closing in on his location.

"Let's offer him a helping hand." Came another voice. Others chimed in, murmuring their agreement with the second voice.

The blonde took a step backwards, ocean-colored eyes wide with fear. "I-I didn't mean to t-trespass... Please, just let me get out of here and I'll be out of your way." he pleaded, trying to locate where his attackers were.

"Now, now, don't be frightened, little mouse. We won't hurt you... too much." A voice whispered in his left ear, causing Tidus to jump and whirl around. His gaze met golden brown, and he only had time to blink before the voice yelled out, "Get him!"

Footsteps charged the poor boy, and he cried out; A gleam of silver flashed past his cheek, dark crimson soon following. Tidus' arms were grabbed tightly, and he struggled as hard as he possibly could to escape. Metal danced across his body from all directions, those golden brown eyes laughing mockingly in the background.

The boy then recalled some things his friends had taught him one day, several weeks ago. Lifting his foot, he kicked it hard behind him; The person keeping their hold on him let out a groan of pain as he let go of Tidus and bent over, clutching his family jewels. Tidus went around the man, tiny sneakered feet pattering lightly against the cobblestone as he fled from the alleyway. Multiple, heavier footsteps followed, getting closer by the second.

Tears began to well up in Tidus' eyes as he ran past a large television screen, his old man in full view of the camera. He'd just made a goal, winning the game for the Zanarkand Abes. The crowd was roaring in approval, chanting Jecht's name over and over again.

_Please, old man. Please come and save me, I can't do this by myself._

Tidus could feel his body growing tired from running, and he knew he was losing a lot of blood. His feet gradually slowed down, and finally, they stopped. Sweat dripped down his face, slipping into his cuts and stinging them harshly. The boy turned his head skyward, staring at the brilliant moon as it smiled sorrowfully down on his weakened form.

_I guess I'm on my own in this... Sorry I couldn't have been a better son. Maybe it'll be good that I'm gone, so now you and Mom will have all your time dedicated to each other. You won't have to care about me anymore... Dad._

His pursuers caught up to him, surrounding him once more so he couldn't escape. Tidus fell to his knees, looking through watery blue eyes at the men around him. In sync, they all pulled out knives or iron pipes, and Tidus knew it was over.

_Goodbye._

His eyes closed, and he felt no more.

* * *

"Hello, this is Jecht speaking."

_"You need to come to the hospital immediately, Mr. Jecht. Your son is in critical condition; Without a blood transfusion, he won't have a chance for survival."_

Jecht's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? The kid's been at a friend's house all day."

_"Tidus was found in an abandoned alleyway, covered head to toe in blood. Multiple knife wounds have been located all over his body, as well as a broken pelvis, broken right arm, and several cracks in his skull. We're surprised he has still retained consciousness, even after all he's been through. He continues saying "I'm sorry", and "I wanted to be a better son". Sir, you need to come right away."_

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." Jecht replied gruffly. He then ended the call, and walked through the living room, up to his wife's room. "Honey?"

"Yes, dear?" His wife looked up, smiling brightly at him. "What is it?"

His dark brown eyes met her light blue ones. "We need to go to the hospital. Kid's there."

She gave him a confused look. "Why is he there? Did his friend get hurt or something?" The brunette woman gazed at her hands. "Did... did he get hurt?"

Jecht only shook his head. "The doctors told me what happened, they'll give you the info there." He took her hand and led her out the door. "Let's go."

When they arrived, a nurse quickly ushered them into the emergency room. They saw Tidus there, lying still on the hospital bed, his tanned skin a deathly pale. The doctor entered the room briskly, clutching a clipboard in his hands. "We've analyzed the situation, and judging from your blood types, Jecht here is the only one with Tidus' blood type. Ma'am, we've to ask you to wait outside until the procedure is finished." he explained, looking at the woman. She nodded, and quietly left the room.

The doctor turned to Jecht then, and motioned for him to sit by the boy's bedside. "I'll be back shortly to begin the tranfusion. Until then, please try and coax him out of this state. We need him to be respondent throughout the procedure." The man left then, to gather the needed supplies.

Jecht gazed down at the child, picking out dull blue in the middle of all the red. Tentatively, in a moment of paternal kindness, he brushed clotted hair out of Tidus' face. The boy's eyes attempted to fixate on him, but he was in too critical a state to concentrate on Jecht. The blitzer sighed, looking down at the boy.

"I'm sorry, kid. For... for everything." The man hung his head, rubbing the back of it uncomfortably. "Damn it... If I'd known this would have happened to ya, I wouldn't have gone to the game." He then smacked his forehead lightly.

"What am I saying? You and I both know I wouldn't have given a damn about you, even though you're my kid, and I'm supposed to care about you." He gave Tidus a sad look. "I'm so sorry, kid."

To his surprise, Tidus slowly turned his head away, choosing to look out the window instead of at Jecht. The man leaned forward, trying to see the boy's face. "Are you angry with me, Tidus?" he asked.

The blonde boy shook his head gently. "No," he croaked, voice hoarse with lack of use, and the damage to his wind pipe. "I just didn't want you to see me cry."

Looking closer, Jecht noticed tears rolling down the boy's stained cheeks. His throat grew tight with remorse as he reached forward, brushing the tears away. Blood stuck to his fingers, but he didn't care. Taking Tidus' chin in his hand, he gently turned the boy's face back towards him.

"I haven't been a good father to you, Tidus. And I'm sorry for that." Jecht paused, clearing his throat in an attempt to not choke up over his dying kid. But it was futile, and a few tears streaked down his scarred cheeks. Tidus looked in wonder, not knowing why his old man was suddenly caring about him.

"I never meant any of those things I said to you, and I'm really sorry that I've made you hate me for it. I've been wrapped up in blitzball, and your mom, and the only time I give a crap about you is when I want to hurt you. I know I've been a shitty parent, but please, Tidus; forgive me. Hell, you don't even need to, I've been so bad to you." He looked down at the crisp sheets, stained with crimson. "Just say you hate me again, and mean it."

He was startled when a trembling hand touched his cheek, and he looked up into Tidus' eyes. There was a powerful love in them, and he was taken aback at such emotion. Normally, when he looked into the boy's ocean eyes, he'd only see hate, anger, or frustration. There was a sadness deep in there, and he had a strong feeling it wouldn't go away very fast. It would take a long time to heal Tidus' heart from all the damage Jecht had caused.

"I never really hated you, Dad... I was just frustrated that you didn't seem to accept me. Mom didn't, either. I was trying so hard to impress you, but I just came off as a brat... I'm sorry I got in your way." Jecht managed to halt himself from letting fresh tears spill down his face. "I wanted to be amazing, just like you, since you're my idol. But even when I try to play blitzball, everyone looks down on me and says, "You're not as good as your father, so don't even try." And even though they said such horrible things to me, I kept trying. I didn't want to be stuck in your shadow, with everyone thinking I only played blitzball because you did. I wasn't trying to follow in your footsteps, but... I guess, indirectly, I was." Tidus looked up at his father, giving him a gentle smile as his voice became softer and softer with each word. "I... I just wanted to be someone special, Dad. Someone worth knowing. Someone... others could look up to." He laughed, a short, harsh sound. "But I guess I can't do that now, can I?"

Jecht's eyes showed his confusion at Tidus' words, but the blonde only smiled. "The doctor is too slow, Dad... They found me too late. I'm gonna go up to heaven, and I'll be waiting for you and Mom. But... take you time, okay? Don't give up your lives just for me."

"W-What are you saying, Tidus?" Jecht asked, bemused. The boy giggled quietly.

"Goodbye, Dad. I love you, and Mom too." He gave a shaky sigh, drawing in his last breaths. "I'll be waiting for you guys." His voice dropped into silence, and his eyes slid closed, a ghost of a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Tidus? Tidus?" Jecht looked at the pale boy, hearing the heart monitor give out a long, droning sound. "Tidus?! Wake up, kid! Please!"

Tidus was silent.

"TIDUS?!" Jecht screamed, shaking the lifeless body. "Wake up, son! Please, wake up!" Tears streamed down his face, and he ignored the sound of his wife's crying as she entered the room upon his first yell, and saw her lifeless son on the bed. The doctors bustled in, shoving Jecht aside as they began to resuscitate Tidus, to no avail. All the while, Jecht was yelling his son's name, trying to reach the boy's body while nurses held him back.

After several minutes and no sign of progress, the doctors stopped their menustrations, shaking their heads and putting a white sheet over the child's body. Jecht wept freely, the nurses being slightly bewildered and yet understanding as the man sobbed for the son he had lost.

* * *

The media soon heard, and were banging on the front door, trying to get Jecht to make a statement. He never came, and three weeks later, he disappeared off the face of the earth. His wife died alone, going up to the heavens to be with her little boy, who welcomed her with open arms.

Jecht roamed Spira 1000 years in the future with Braska and Auron, going on a journey he wished he'd never been on. With no warning of his fate, he journeyed on, not knowing that he'd never get to see his wife and kid again, for he would become the new Sin and cause Spira more pain and suffering.


End file.
